the big festival
by sithmaster56a
Summary: no one can remeber what happened the night before execpt kankuro and his girlfriend wwho recorded the whole night for each persongroup. people have hangovers till they find the tapes of what they did. lots of couples and some sex referecnes
1. Chapter 1

The big konoha festival (the night no one can remember except Kankuro). The morning.

The sun was filtering in through the windows of Naruto's room. He moaned, rolled over in his bed, opened his eyes and moaned even louder.

"Wow I must have done a lot of training- wait what day is it."

He looked over at the clock, it announced that it was 10am, he then looked at the calendar, it said it was the day after the big festival.

"Wha- what happened last night and why does my arse hurt, err better go have a shower."

He got up, fell over and moaned from the pain in his head. He was hungover. He crawled over to his bathroom. Head still pounding; he got to his feet and looked in the mirror, he had a massive black eye, a split lip and (once he found another mirror) a pair of sore butt cheeks.

"How'd that happen… oh must have been Sakura, she does tend to be violent. Oh well better get some ramen"

He stumbled over to the drawers to get dressed, once done he went to the door to leave and through eyes that said there were four of everything he saw a video at the foot of the door and some pep pills.

"Okay guess the pep pills are for the hangover"

He took the pep pills and felt better instantly; he then sat down with some ramen in front of the TV and pressed play on the video. _Where'd the TV and video machine come from_ thought Naruto?

Kankuro appeared on screen with lots of images of other ninjas at some party.

"Hello there my dear Naruto boy this was your night" he said this in an odd fancy accent. A song going _rein raus_ was on in the background.

Naruto eyes went wide and blood stopped flowing around his body for a moment.

Elsewhere Kiba fell off a couch with a hangover and onto Shino who also had a hangover.

" What on earth happened last night?" whispered Kiba.

"Don't know" Shino.

Then they heard snoring and looked up and screamed. There was a thud Gaara had fallen from the ceiling and sand had risen to protect him from the impact. He was also hungover.

"Oh this sand will protect me from everything even myself. I want my mommy back for that, it doesn't protect me from getting drunk or a hangover. That's bloody false advertising!!!" Gaara.

He looked around confused.

"Where am I and why are you two here?" Gaara.

" Ah oh…. Now that you mention it where are we and are we hungover?" Kiba.

They turned to Shino who was clutching his head and groaning. Kiba and Gaara had started doing the same. After a minute they stopped and heard a tapping coming from the kitchen, it stopped and started again after a few moments. After 2 minutes they got up to had a look, the closer they got the more painful it was to hear the tapping.

"I feel like that black thing with the tongue in that spider film." Gaara.

They found the noise was coming from the oven. It was for some reason an industrial oven (aka massive oven).

"Hey maybe its that code you know" Shino.

"Help let us out." Came from the oven.

They opened it and out came Neji covering his balls with both hands followed by Ino covering part of her chest and the same area on her as Neji was covering on himself.

"What were you two up to?" Gaara.

"Hey not too loud we're hungover, we woke in that oven" Neji.

By this time Ino had gone to covered herself up.

Gaara went to the door and found a load of pep pills and a tape with a note saying, _**"the mystery of last night shall be revealed"**_

"Hey guys … and Ino." Gaara.

They took the pep pills and played the tape. Kankuro appeared again.

"Good day all hope you like this song"

A song started on the tape it went "_there's no money there's no possessions only obsession…" (Between angles and insects)_

Elsewhere Tsuande woke up, turned to her left and screamed. Laying next to her was Jiraiya, he screamed. They jumped up and then grabbed what had been covering them up it turned out to be two blankets.

"YOU DRUGGED ME! Didn't you I can't remember last night" Tsuande.

"How? I can't remember last night either and if you hadn't noticed we're on the mountain overlooking the village" Jiraiya.

" Oh crap head for the office" Tsuande.

They snuck through the village, got to the office, found a videotape, some pep pills and a top and bra for Tsuande.

"I was wondering where that went." Tsuande.

"Can we watch this already? Take the pep pills they help with hangovers" Jiraiya.

The same thing happened with them everyone else apart from one thing. The music was the _macarana._

Rock lee woke without a hangover (with a loss of memory) but the two female ninjas did. Sakura and Tenten woke up. Tenten was bothered that Sakura was in the bed but not Rock lee, even though he wasn't her boyfriend, Neji was. Sakura mean while was looking blank.

"Oh come on Sakura threesomes aren't that bad." Tenten.

"But I was saving myself for Sasuke-" Sakura.

" Sasuke is an evil emo who hangs around with freaks and a 50+ year old virgin who also takes over anybody." Tenten.

Rock lee threw them the pep pills from the package and picked up the video. The 2 girls took them and didn't seem bothered that they were all naked and began to watch the video.

Kankuro greeted them then said, "you three are really strange or did you take food pills or something, I mean three hours?! (sigh) anyway enjoy". _Tatu's not gonna get_ _us _was being played.

Kakashi woke hungover suffering from memory loss and with Anko in the bed with him which she nor him was surprised about. She was on his left side he raised his right arm and found it was underneath Shizune she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"That was nice, do it again". Shizune.

Anko stuck her head over Kakashi. Kakashi dived for the door, and ran right into it, very hard. He found the pills, took some and threw them to Anko and Shizune who were hugging and saying last night must have been good for the both of them to be here, they took the pills and watched the tape, the song was _all star by smashmouth_ for some reason.

Choji woke up with two female sand ninjas in bed with him, he could remember last night and so could they, he hadn't gotten drunk neither had they. They started laughing about everyone else. Choji and the girls were the bouncers at the party, so it was obvious that they wouldn't have been drunk (doy!)

Temari and Shikamaru woke up and were happy about it, apart from the hangovers and the memory loss. Then they noticed a knocking at the door and Shikamaru's mum walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Here." Mrs Nara.

"Err thanks Mrs Nara." Temari.

"You might be too someday dear." Mrs Nara.

Temari coughed up coffee and was handed pep pills and the tape. Mrs Nara left the room. Shikamaru had started to try to slip away, Temari threw the video at him.

" Put it on." Temari.

He put it on. The message from kankuro was "hi enjoy" miracle by cascada was being played while he was talking.

Hinata woke with a sore butt and no bruises. She assumed Ino had something to do with the memory loss one time Ino had her dance naked around in front of her team and Shikamaru and Temari. Found the tape, took the pep pills and watched the same video as Naruto was watching. She fainted halfway through. When she woke up it was only a few moments after she had first fainted. Kankuro's face came onto the screen and smirked.

"Finished fainting yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

The big konoha festival (the night no one can remember except Kankuro).

Naruto's night…

He was so happy about going to the party, he'd got there early to get a good seat. Choji was at the door with two female sand Nin, he looked happy about it because they seemed to like Choji (Naruto only noticed this because there was a lot lipstick marks on his face and the two girls were basically hanging off him, aka bloody obvious but Naruto's an idiot). About 10 minutes later Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Anko, Shizune, Kankuro's girlfriend, and Tsuande came in. Then the boys Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Kankuro, Gaara, and Jiraiya. People were drinking, dancing and enjoying it. So far no alcohol had been consumed. Of course Kakashi was late; he came in just after Temari and Shikamaru. Temari was blushing and Naruto couldn't see Shikamaru's hands but thought Shikamaru had made a rude joke.

Tsuande then went to the bar and called a halt to everything.

"This is a grand celebration so you can all have the one round on me-" Tsuande

"Yay" everyone yelled.

"Provided you buy a pint" Tsuande.

Naruto ordered the beer made by the sand village he thought it was pretty good (the sand village sells the stuff because they can't stand it and because they know not to drink the local brew). Tsuande walked past and hit his head in what appeared to be an accident. He then drank it and fell off his chair along with everyone or what he thought was everyone. He got up and walked over to Sakura, she looked a little off balance, he hugged her.

"Do you want to dance?" Naruto

His answer was a punch in the eye, which sent him across the bar, and he landed on Hinata's table.

"Oh what an entrance my mighty Naruto" her words came out a little drunken.

"Do you want to dance?" Naruto

"Sure my love" Hinata.

They went over to the dancefloor where lots of other people were dancing, then a song called 'Rein Raus' came on (it means In, Out in German), Naruto knew how to dance to this song, he explained it to Hinata. For some reason Naruto had bent over on his hands and knees, Hinata stood behind him with her waist about the same height as his rear, she then started to thrust and slapped his rear as well. Toward the middle of the song they switched positions. People were cheering them on but they didn't know why.

At the end they walked back to a table and started kissing in the background, they heard the_ macarana_ and a lot of fleshy thuds. They continued kissing, when they leaned over the table to kiss as deeply as they could they fell off the table it going with them. They continued making out, but the barman had Choji and the other two take them out, they were obviously drunk out of their skulls. They were escorted round the corner and left to wander off. They made it to Hinata's place and into her bedroom, they barely made it that far because they were stripping each other. They didn't realise that a puppet with a camera had followed them and was filming it stayed out of the bedroom.

There were loud moans and groans of pleasure, screams as well. Unfortunately her father and mother slept next door and could hear the banging through the wall. Hinata's parents waited outside the door till it stopped, at one point they almost burst in before it was over because there was a pause, when had stopped Hinata and Naruto were laying in bed cuddling and barley conscious. Hinata's father grabbed Naruto dragged him out of the bed and dropped him immediately, realising he was naked and threw some clothes at him. His wife had passed out in shock.

"Get dressed… oh god, I won't kill you if you just get dressed very quickly, I didn't survive wars, missions, my wife and her pregnancies and 50 kinds of hell to stare at another man tools! Oh god someone get me a blindfold I mean seriously" Hinata's father.

Naruto put on the clothes and was being dragged through the house to the street where Hiashi threw him.

"Don't let me catch you with my daughter again" Hinata's father.

Naruto stumbled back to his house, got into bed and fell asleep. What Naruto didn't realise was he was wasn't wearing his underwear it was Hinata bra and all, for some reason, probably from Hinata's dad not watching him when he got changed.

Kiba's night was similar at the start, he sat at a table with Ino; his girlfriend, Neji, Gaara and Shino. When Tsuande made her speech he ordered a vodka because that way he would be less likely to pass out from the smells. For some reason Tsuande danced past. He turned to stare at her leaving and got a slap from Ino.

"Damn what was that for?" Kiba

"She's way older than you and your meant to stare at me" Ino

They then drank and fell over with everyone else.

Ino got up and grabbed the person nearest her, which was not Kiba, she started to make out with them, a few minutes later she opened her eyes and saw Neji. The five of them were in the back room of the bar before Naruto and Hinata were thrusting on the dance floor, the room had instruments in. Gaara who was dancing in circles with a sand clone of himself fell over a bass guitar; Shino sat at the drums, Neji found a guitar and Ino had just sat down on a chair ,shouting the same song at them. Kiba found a microphone and started singing the song. Toward the end of it he screamed and bugs that had being in his mouth for some reason burst out. There had been a few wandering about before hand but now they were everywhere, they finished the song and were still dancing about all over the place when they got thrown out. They made it to Gaara's apartment in Konoha. They were also being watched by a puppet, it waited outside and there were groans it looked in the window and saw them playing twister Neji and Ino fell first, left and went into the kitchen.

"Hey lets do it in this closet" Ino said pointing to the industrial oven (you know what it is now so no explanation), they stepped in (or crawled in w/e).

Back in the living room the twister game collapsed quite literally. They started standing up and falling over, Gaara was on the ceiling making noises and using a technique to disguise himself as a monster with a long tongue.

"Hey dudes what movie am I meant to be from?" Gaara.

"Cool lets see if we can get up there" Kiba

"Yeah lets!" Shino

They got to the ceiling.

"Hey no hands" Shino said a moment before he fell of off and hit the floor asleep.

'Hahahahaha' came from Kiba then he too fell off and was asleep before the couch was under him. Gaara laughed and was suddenly asleep (still upside down on the roof for some reason).

Tsuande had the night planned out; she would slip a drug into everyone's drink and enjoy the drunken night with Kakashi since he was the third oldest person here other than the barmen and Jiraiya the great old pervert. He deserved to beaten by her again but she'd drug him too. She made her speech and then wandered round dancing and hitting people as she went, in general distracting them as she drugged them. When she got to Kankuro and his girlfriend she sat down with them and chatted while spiking their drinks.

"How long have you two known each other then?" Tsuande

"Well a few months" Kankuro

"Hey we've been going out for a year!" girlfriend

"Yeah but we don't count those months you were a belly dance-" Kankuro was suddenly hit over the head with a puppets arm.

"By the way what's your name?" Tsuande asked

"Oh sorry I always forget to say who I am, I'm." Kankuro's girlfriend stopped when she saw Tsuande fall.

Tsuande sat up at the table and Jiraiya was sitting across from her looking as bad as she felt.

"Want to dance?" Tsuande

"Give me a minute" Jiraiya

"Hey look there's Naruto and Hinataaa…." She trailed off.

"I think we should wait till their finished" Tsuande

Jiraiya had started cheering and so had a load of other people. About five minutes later the _macarana_ came on and Tsuande got up and began dancing, she closed her eyes and occasionally felt an increase in pressure on her chest, it would go as soon as it came though with a thud noise like meat hitting meat.

After the song she went back to the bar, drank a lot more and wonder why there were people looking more than dizzy from drinking and partying. She then went to the dancefloo and took off her top, still dancing and really knowing she was doing it, Jiraiya was suddenly in front of her dancing as well, she threw her top away and then was starting on her bra when the 2 sand nin grabbed her and took her outside, Jiraiya was thrown out by Choji and they could hear _not gonna get us_ on in the background. They stood there for a moment and then they just walked to the mountain, along the way Tsuande's bra was found by a puppet that looked unusual.

Rock Lee was sitting for some reason with his teammate Tenten and Sakura. _Maybe I can get Sakura to dance with me_. He was of course not going to do any drinking that's why Tenten was with him at the table and not with Neji. He sat there waiting for a decent song to be played. The Fifth gave her speech, he got a fruit juice, she walked over to their table and was talking with Sakura, and he just sat there watching her. Tenten noticed this and slapped him; Tsuande had left a second before.

"What are you doing?" Tenten

"Nothing-" Lee. Tenten hit him again.

"Drink now or I hit you again" Tenten

He drank and so did everyone else. He collapsed and didn't get up for a little while during that time, Hinata and Naruto were thrown out, he got up and started dancing with most of the other people. Tenten and Sakura were dancing as well. He danced over to Tsuande and was knocked down by something. When he woke up he saw Sakura and went over to her.

"Sakura do you want to dan-" Lee

"Hey Lee lets dance" Tenten

"Hey he wants to dance with me" Sakura

They started fighting as Tsuande and Jiraiya were thrown out. _Not gonna get us_ came on.

"Stop why don't you both dance with me" Lee

"Yeah okay" both said they danced. And then wandered to Lee's house.

"Hey Tenten do you want to come in-"

"Yeah I want to come in" Sakura

"Sure I do" Tenten

There was a thud as Lee fell over as he entered his room. They put him in bed as he asked questions. There were a lot more than there might have been. There was the occasional "can you move a little" from the room. People just thought they were playing twister.

Kakashi came in late just after Temari and Shikamaru. There was only one table left that allowed him some dignity and that was with the two lovely jounins. Anko and Shizune, he was actually sneaking around with Anko but hadn't done anything naughty with her, they just enjoyed each other's company. He thought he might actually go further with her tonight. He ordered drinks and brought them over. Till he saw Tsuande spike his drink. Shizune saw Tsuande spike her drink. Anko also saw Tsuande spike her drink.

"Hey Shizune this isn't what I asked for, the one you've got can I have it?" Kakashi

"Well yours isn't mine, Anko yours is mine so Kakashi's got yours!" Shizune

"Okay switch" Anko

They switched smiling as they drank a non-drugged drink. Which they weren't, they collapsed to the floor and got back up from a bundle on the floor, still holding each other because their drinks were stronger than the one's they used to drink when they were 16 (they used to have a drinking contest when they turned 16 with the strongest stuff they could find, that's why Tsuande and Jiraiya like sake so much). They cheered when Naruto and Hinata danced/_or were just thrusting none of them were sure_. They enjoyed seeing it because they thought they would try it later. Tsuande and Jiraiya were thrown out. Kakashi was hoping she wouldn't be thrown out so quickly, he wouldn't have minded the sight. When only five people were left they heard a good song and for some reason did close to what Naruto and Hinata did and were lifted from their positions. The distance between everyone didn't change for some reason. After about five minutes they realised that they couldn't dance to some 'shitty' dance music. They appeared at Shizune's house. Anko and Shizune went in quickly Kakashi stumbled in and jumped in the bed. _**And that's where your imagination needs to take over I'm not that creative people! (Tsuki-No-Iona: And we're glad he isn't I thank you!)**_

Temari and Shikamaru walked together to the party. Temari was kind of annoyed that Shikamaru couldn't keep his hands to himself, she blushed and then slapped him. Reminding him they were meant to be keeping their relationship a secret. They entered the bar and found a table, it turned out to be Hinata's but she didn't mind. He ordered a drink after Tsuande's speech. When she came to spike their drinks she just lent over the table to talk to Shikamaru, giving him a very interesting view of her **ahem** assets. Hinata was giggling a little; Temari was about to pass out from anger, which pretty much was what happened after she drank. Shikamaru got up and was pinned by Hinata who was touching him up and exploring his throat. Temari saw this as she got up; she pulled Shikamaru away and then started exploring his mouth with _her_ tongue (Shika should be feeling very lucky at this point). Everything happened around them and then they were taken out by the sand Nin. They made it to Shikamaru's house with Temari saying, "I want to meet your parents" kindly at first then "**YOU WILL LET ME MEET YOUR PARENTS**".

When they got there they weren't sure what they were doing except that dragging Shikamaru should continue. They were in his room with him doing all the work and with her continually shouting orders at him.

**(The next part should be up in the week and don't complain at how this one sucked its like the third x-men movie, it sucked but had to be there)**

**Edited by Tsuki-No-Iona (my older sis) Same with the 1****st**** part.**


	3. Chapter 3

The big konoha festival (the night no one can remember except Kankuro). What to do?

(This is meant t o be the last chapter and is going up without editing please inform me of any spelling mistakes and stuff like that if any are offended by this tell me and I will send you a reply that consists of dates and times and places where I can kick the crap out of you and if you are a lawyer then this last statement is for you I will rip your heart of your greasy evil carcase and eat It, oh yeah I don't own Naruto but I do wish I owned the company (forgive my little rant))(Oh and I don't own any of the songs that have been involved.

(_Means _thought.) If you haven't realised)

Naruto stared at the screen.

"Who's been a naughty boy then, **by the way****check your underwear**." Said the Kankuro on video.

Naruto was still a little shocked and looked at his underwear as the video ended, and almost had a heart attack. He was changed and was holding the underwear up to the light to see if there was a name. _Please don't be who I think it is- wait no way could Hinata have a bra this big and have no one notice these have to be Tsuande's- '__**Hinata Hyuuga, Hyuuga compound konoha'**_Thought Naruto. This time he passed out. He woke up with the doorbell ringing. He went to the door looked through the peephole, and dived for the bed grabbing the bag with the underwear in it and throwing it under the bed. Luckily for him Hinata's mother was not using her _pale eyes thing_ or she would have seen it all. Naruto opened the door and was instantly knocked across the room.

"What do you have to say for yourself Naruto?" Hinata's mother.

"Err I was err drunk" Naruto said with a whimper.

"Wrong answer" H's mother, Naruto was knocked across the room again.

"What do have to say I'm err sorry" Naruto. H's mothers fist stop short.

"That's a start now what are you going to do about what happened?" H's mother.

"I just di-" punched again.

"No you're to be her boyfriend! Or I'll take your heart out, put enough chakra into it to keep it pumping and give it to Hinata and that's if I get you" H's mother.

"Okay sure I'll treat her like a God- Goddess and love her everyday-" Naruto

"Hey lets not get carried away here, first part yeah simple, second you'd have to be God yourself for that, hmm" H's mother starts thinking of what Hiashi would be like if he were a God.

"Err hey Mrs Hinata" Naruto

"Oh sorry anyway go see her later" H's mother. She walked out the door still thinking of her husband. Naruto got the stuff, his wallet that looked like a frog and went to Hinata's house at a very careful speed because of the contents of the bag.

At what turned actually turned out to be Kiba's sister's house/ vets. The tape ended

They were all shocked then they suddenly turned to Gaara -Kiba was throwing up in the sink and the occasional insect came out of his mouth- who was staring back at them.

"Hey I was drunk, seriously at least I didn't sleep with my friends-" Gaara.

"No that wasn't it, we've all done that at one time or another" shino. Kiba's eyes grew and Ino blushed. "its the fact that you were asleep and you seem more human than before-".

"Oh that! It was to do with getting drunk, seeing that tape and who's in the bedroom." Gaara started laughing and so did Ino.

"What… who's in the bedroom? And why am I the only one here other than Gaara who has not slept with my girlfriend?!" Kiba got up and walked over to the bedroom. He collapsed at seeing what was in there.

"Yeah I knew it would have that effect" Gaara still laughing.

"Well who's in there Gaara?" Neji.

"Okay, knock knock!" Gaara

"Oh who's there?" Neji.

"Iruka" Gaara.

"Iruka who?" Neji.

"Iruka wants to come in and bang Kiba's sister" Gaara.

"My God" Neji.

Iruka walked out of the bedroom fully clothed, everyone but Gaara had a shocked expression on their face.

"Err shouldn't you be at an exam or something… I'll just go" Iruka left. Kiba had woken up by now and had not looked at Shino the same. _Man how did these roaches get down my throat and how come I didn't mind or notice till I watched the video?_ thought Kiba.

"Okay Ino we're breaking up, go out with Choji and everyone let us never speak of this again unless we are in a group and completely alone!"

"It will be just like that incident with Hinata we will never speck of either" Shino.

"ARGEED" they all said. They all walked out and then ran, but still turned up in the same place.

(People are only seeing their group's night not everyone's.)

Tsuande threw a punch at Jiraiya who was not stupid enough to stay still, but was stupid enough not to get off the sofa where they were sitting. He was knocked on his back.

"Hey can't we just forget about last night." Tsuande.

"Okay lets agree we forget and never speak of it- wait please tell me you want to tell Kankuro to forget about this?" Jiraiya.

"No we leave him alone and I'll come up with a cover story for it… we.. err were meant to have a social night remembering old times, but Naruto interrupted and spiked our drinks" Tsuande.

"Okay I'll just leave". Jiraiya. He left, and then his head came back round.

"You want to come get some breakfast." Jiraiya.

"Yeah." Tsuande.

Lee sat amazed. Sakura and Tenten were shocked. Lee then started staring at them. He winked and jerked his head toward the bed.

"No! 3 hours was enough I think now we'll have a shower and leave. Dressed of course and you better be getting dressed." Tenten.

Knock knock. "Lee the spring of youth is moving on and you aren't up and training with me…. Are you there." Gai.

"I'll hide! Sakura put on some clothes or something cover yourself up but hide in the bed remember you slept with Lee I was at Neji's." Tenten.

Before anyone could argue Tenten was hiding and Lee had pants on and was leading Gai in.

"Lee what is so important that you couldn't t-" Gai.

"Err hi Gai-sensei." Sakura.

"Oh I see congratulations I will leave you to your girl." Gai left feeling very proud of Lee.

"Whoa that was close you two" Tenten.

"Um lets say we never talk about you in this Tenten okay." Sakura.

"Good plan lets just leave now and get breakfast." Lee.

"All of us." Sakura.

Kakashi, Anko and Shizune had watched the tape. The two girls were still hugging.

"Okay that was a fun night err anything you two want to tell me?" Kakashi.

"Err um…. You know we were kind of going out but not kissing or anything well… I got a little bored and curious and Shizune was there and…" Anko said smiling and rubbing the back of her head. (Boys you want me to describe this in detail! Well…**its not going to happen it's a T.)**

"Yeah that's basically what happened." Shizune.

"I still don't follow…" Kakashi.

"Um you know Haku and that dude you and you team killed about 3-4 years back on that bridge well they were what we are." Anko.

"Okay let us never speak of last night again and hope to hell no one else does." Kakashi was slightly bothered by it.

"Lets get dressed and have breakfast" Anko, they then left. Dressed of course.

Choji had gotten up and was heading to the ramen shop with the Sand Nin still with him.

Temari and Shikamaru sat there.

"Your brothers a freak." Shikamaru.

"Why you!.." her fist stopped short. "What did the dance music have to do with anything?"

"That's a good point what did it have to do with anything?" Shikamaru.

"You better hope I can borrow something from your mom that you don't need to know about" Temari.

After 5 minutes Temari was back with a can of drink in hand.

"Now lets get some breakfast" Temari.

"Err shouldn't we agree to forget about last night" Shikamaru.

"If you want to die a painful death then yes" She crushed the can and grabbed her fan.

Shikamaru dived out of the way, only to trip on a pair of his own pants. **Whack.**

"**Hey is every thing alright in there" **Mr Nara.

"**Leave them alone**" Mrs Nara. There was an even louder whack from the parents.

Shikamaru looked dazed. "Okay last night happened and it was the most wonderful night of my life." Temari raised her fan.

"Err second most wonderful night of my life" Shikamaru.

"Okay! Now get dressed and its breakfast time." Temari.

Hinata, after having passed out twice, once during and then after she had watched the tape. She ran to look in the bin and was relived to find what she was hoping for. She looked for the clothes on the floor… And didn't find her underwear. _Oh fiddle sticks, wait this is my thoughts why did I say 'fiddle sticks'? I can swear all I want. Shit dick crap arse head and hole oh I feel so naughty! _she thought. She looked happy and was dancing round in circles. Knock knock.

"Who's there?" Hinata.

"Your father who's not trying to make a joke!"

"One moment" she put on some clothes and hid the 'others'. He was let in.

"Now about Naruto, he was in here with you last night being intimate now he has agreed to be your boyfriend and I now don't mind you two going out but if your going to be err you know… do it at his house, me and your mother were awake since you and him got here, so do it at his house and I'll get you a new bed and wall soon." H's father

"Err okay bye Dad" Hinata.

"Bye" H's father.

Once he left she looked at the wall and the bed. There were a lot of bed-sized groves in the wall. She stood there thinking. _I'm happy we're going out._

Knock knock.

"Who's there?" Hinata

"The person"

"What person?" Hinata.

"The person who helped make those marks in the wall" Naruto.

She turned to look out the window. There was Naruto holding a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Hinata

"Your err massive underwear my **love**" Naruto.

"Oh thank you." Hinata. She took the bag and put it away.

"Err was that your first time Naruto" Hinata. All self-esteem issues now gone thanks to a night of passion.

"To be honest no I err slept with Ino a while back but so has nearly everyone." Naruto.

The air rushed out and something grabbed something precious.

"Err she was awful." The air rushed back in.

"Lets get breakfast" Hinata.

"Ramen it is" Naruto.

They got there. Kankuro and his girlfriend were there too.

"Hey kankuro" Hinata

"Hey Naruto" Kankuro

"So what did you two do last night?" Hinata.

"Quite a bit, I guess you two are going out now" Kankuro

"Yes" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

All the other groups turned up. The same question was asked to each person **'what did** **you do last night**' the answer was always '**err nothing**'. The only thing that was said that was true was the announced break up of Kiba and Ino and Ino then going out with Choji, Lee going out with Sakura, Hinata going out with Naruto and Kakashi being even later now when meeting the Hokage.

Kankuro and his girlfriend went home and laughed for days.

* * *

i'm working on a second story it will have the first part up at the end month at the earliset, due to other stories

* * *


End file.
